


Unexpected Future

by hansluke



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Craig gets told off, M/M, Sort of a christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig Taylor wants to run an ad for his store and Kinnetik is recommended to him...he doesn't realize who owns the place until he walks into the office and get's a sight he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prequel to an upcoming story (it'll be while before it's posted). I originally wrote a story on FF.net...it didn't turn out well, I don't think I ever finished it. It had so many plot holes and errors, but I'm doing a huge rewrite. The story is about Brian and Justin's sixteen year-old son, Alex Taylor-Kinney, and his relationship with...well, you know what? I'm not going to tell anyone, it's a huge spoiler to anyone who doesn't know the story I'm talking about. But this is SORT OF a prequel. It includes Alex, who is only one in this story. Alex was born in 2010, making Gus ten when he was born and eleven in this story.

Craig Taylor sighed as he walked in the office, "I have an appointment...Taylor Electronics," he told the tired looking blonde woman at the desk.

"Oh, yes," Cynthia said, "He's running a little late...his kids stopped by with his husband."

"I swear, everyone is gay these days," Craig tried to joke.

Cynthia glared at him, "I wouldn't say that in front of him or his husband...they're both hot heads, believe me," she got up and walked over to the office, saying something to the people inside. She walked back out a few moments later, "He said you can come in if you don't mind the kids."

"This is highly unprofessional-" Craig started.

"Look, do you want him to do your ad or not?" Cynthia demanded, "Not to be rude, but he could drop you as a client whenever he wants. This is his place, he owns it and his husband runs the damn art department. Now if you don't mind, go in, and if you do, get out," she said, sitting back down at her desk.

Craig walked in the office, "Your receptionist-" he started and then froze up.

Brian Kinney was the one who was sitting at the desk, his son was on the floor, sitting there and playing with a brown haired boy and a small baby. They all froze up as well when they saw him, aside from the baby, who just knocked down the tower of blocks the older child had been building.

"DAD!" Gus yelled, "Look what Alex did!" he whined.

"Calm down, Sonny boy, they're just blocks," Brian said, standing up, "Sunshine, I think it would be best if you took them home."

Justin pursed his lips, "Yeah, good idea," he said quietly, starting to pick everything up.

"Is that-" Craig started, staring wide eyed at the blue eyed baby. He had Justin's eyes and in that moment he knew that was his grandson.

"Not your business," Brian cut him off.

Justin stood up after putting the baby in his stroller and picking up the rest of the toys. He kissed Brian deeply, "See you at home, love you," he said quickly, "Gus, let's get going."

Gus huffed and got up, hugging Brian's legs, "Bye, dad," he said.

"I'll see you at home," he ruffled Gus' hair, "I love you too," he told Justin, nodding at him before turning back to Craig, "What the fuck?" he said bluntly, "Can you not read or are you stupid?"

"I didn't know you owned this company," Craig said in his defense, "It was recommended to me."

"Yeah, well, learn to fucking read," Brian said, going and sitting down at his desk again, "I'm not writing an ad for you. Actually, I might and show how against family values you are. Just for kicks. Around the holidays, it would do amazing for your business. iPhones are all the rage, I've heard. Did you know they sell those at electronics stores?" he snorted.

Craig glared at him, "You can't do that, it's completely unprofessional!"

"I can do what I want! News flash: It's my company!" Brian yelled, "I don't want you anywhere near our life together. We're happy and you're not going to ruin that for us."

"Just answer one question," Craig said.

Brian glared at him but didn't say a word.

"Is he my grandson?" Craig asked.

"Biologically? Yes," Brian shrugged, "Emotionally? No. He's Tucker and Jennifer's grandson; Debbie and Carl's grandson; Molly, Michael, Emmett, Ted, Mel, and Blake's nephew; Gus' brother; and mine and Justin's fucking son!" he said, yelling at the end.

"He can't be your son if he's Justin's," Craig hissed, "I have the right to know my grandson."

"No you fucking don't!" Brian stood up, yelling, "You lost that fucking right! I'm not having a damn homophobe in my son's life so get the fuck out. And if you even think about showing up, just remember that we have a very nice relationship with the head of police."

"You can't-" Craig started.

Brian hit a button, "Cynthia, call security," he said simply.

Craig shook his head and walked out.

Brian flopped back, staring at the picture on his desk from the night at the hospital when Alex was born. Lindsay had been asleep after a long, six hours of labor. Justin was sitting in the rocking chair in the room, holding the baby and Gus was trying to look while Brian stood behind them, leaning on the chair and looking at the baby as well.

 _When the hell did I get so fucking domesticated?_ Brian thought, but a smile made it's way to his face anyways.

* * *

"There," Justin said, putting the last present in front of the tree and sighing in relief, "That looks like Santa did it, right?" 

"I've never met Santa, Sunshine, I wouldn't know," Brian rolled his eyes.

Justin flopped back on the couch, staring at the large tree in the living room of what they dubbed Britin 2.0. He wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and put his chin on his shoulder, staring at him. 

Brian sighed, "What?"

"Are you going to make an ad for my father?" Justin asked. 

Brian snorted, "Fuck no, I called security." 

"Brian!" Justin scolded.

"He was being a bastard, Sunshine. Saying Alex can't be my son if he's yours. It's almost 2011, he needs to learn the fucking change," Brian said, "I kind of let him have it too," he wrapped his arms around Justin's waist and pulled them down so they were lying on the couch together and making Justin to release the hold on his neck. 

"Maybe we should learn to forgive and forget?" Justin tried. 

"Fuck no," Brian snorted, "It's never forgive, never forget."

"Please don't teach life lessons like that to our sons," Justin sighed, lying his head on his chest, "But whatever you say. Now we can finally-" 

A shrill cry came through the baby monitor. 

"Oh fuck," Justin got up, "I got him." 

"I'll go make sure he didn't wake Gus up, it's not even midnight, I don't want him wanting to open presents too," Brian followed him upstairs.

"Ten years ago, did you ever think we'd be doing this?" Justin asked, walking up the stairs.

"Oh, give it a rest already," Brian rolled his eyes. 

Justin just laughed, going into Alex's room.


End file.
